Two weeks
by GoldandBelle4evr
Summary: Riddick decided to keep Jack with him, and they soon fell in love, but with her under aged, Riddick refuses to go farther than a few kisses, with two weeks till her 18th birthday, can he keep her at bay? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is if Riddick never left Jack with Imam and kept her with him. She still trained, fought, killed with him, and they fell in love, but he wouldn't get involved with jail bait. With her eighteenth birthday coming up, how will they change?**

Chapter 1:

Riddick shoved himself off his bed, groaning to himself. He'd been awake for hours; he just couldn't bring himself to move. Jack hadn't slept well last night, nightmares kept her up for hours screaming. It wasn't the first time that Riddick had seen her like this; every year as her birthday got closer she'd start to have the dreams again. Riddick had been told why once, only once, but she never spoke of them again. Every year, he held her in the night until the dreams eased into something else. It seemed that he helped. The first year she stayed with him of the ship, he'd been surprised to be woken up by the screams. He couldn't stop them, trying multiple times to sooth her sleeping form, it had scared him.

He quickly learned how to calm her; he'd hold her in his arms and talk her way through the dream. They were getting shorter and shorter every night. But this year he was painfully aware how close her birthday was. Two weeks. In two weeks, Jack would turn eighteen. In two weeks, having a relationship with her would no longer land him in a sunless slam. In two weeks, he could hold her like he wanted to. He could almost feel time moving slowly past him as they got closer to that marker of legal age. Jack wanted to stop waiting, he wanted to stop waiting, and they wanted to be together.

Riddick had tried to leave her with Imam when she turned thirteen, to keep her safe. By then he'd had her with him for two years, and every day they'd be fighting off a different set of mercs. He had to train her how to kill, escape, work with him, and how to avoid capture. Then she started to turn, her body started to grow, she was becoming a woman in front of him eyes. He saw a life she could have if he let Imam raise her, but she had been stubborn. Refused to leave him, caught up with him on his ship and refused to do what he told her to do. He'd fought her and fought her, but she still won. He kept her with him and trained her to be the best killer she could be. But there had been a tension between them that was hard for Riddick to fight off, and when Jack finally figured out what it was, he almost lost his control.

When she turned sixteen, she came to him one night. She'd crawled into bed with him, which wasn't so unusual to them. Whenever she couldn't sleep nor had a nightmare she'd come to him, he'd sooth her, help her back to sleep, but this time was different. Normally she'd wear old shorts and a t-shirt to bed, but that night she had a gown on. It was short and low cut in the front, and it formed to her breasts like a glove.

She'd woken him up with a kiss, it had scared the hell out of him, and he had pulled a knife on her. She begged him to be with her, claiming she loved him. For Riddick, it was painfully hard to say no to her, but to him she was too young for him, still a teenager, almost still a child. She'd gotten his heart, but he wouldn't go far with her. Not until she was legal for him to be with.

She'd tried, though. She'd pushed his control far, almost too far in some cases. He never denied her his kisses, or holding her in his arms, she'd even gotten him comfortable with touching her without guilt, but he would never go farther. It was painful for him not to, after two years, he wanted nothing more, but he had to wait for the last two weeks to pass. He had to.

Riddick walked through the ship and up to the control room. He checked the navigation, went over fuel levels, did a system scan, everything appeared normal. They were running on the lower half of their fuel and would have to stop at the next planet to stock up. Jack probably wouldn't mind having some time off the ship and be on solid ground again. He needed to get her birthday present, too.

He left the control room after setting a new course for the nearest planet, two days away, and went to the washroom to get cleaned up. He turned the shower on and climbed in, quickly scrubbing himself down and shaving the top of his head. Jack loved his bald head, though she'd long since let her hair grow out. He continued to wash, hearing the door to the washroom open. He looked to see Jack rubbing her sleep deprived eyes. Her hair was pulled back from her face into a messy pony tail on top of her head. Her tank top was riding up slightly over her flat stomach and the boxer shorts she wore clung to her nicely rounded ass. Riddick chuckled to himself as he watched her move to the sink and splash water on her face. She looked so tired, like she hadn't slept at all.

Turning off the water, Riddick stepped from the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his hips. He came up behind Jack and circled his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Jack smiled, leaning into his warm body, not caring if she got her clothes wet. "Morning," He muttered. Jack just smiled more, her eyes closing, her head turning into the crock of his neck. She was so tired she could just sleep right there.

"You showered without me," She joked, kissing his warm skin lightly, god he was warm. Riddick just chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"And I will continue to do so, for another two weeks." He pulled back slightly, kissed the top of her head, and then pulled away from her fully. "Get your shower in, I'll go make us something to eat." He started for the door, but Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him back playfully. "What?" He teased, moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her lower back, tugging her to his body.

"You know what." She scolded him, a smile in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to keep her face serious. Riddick just smiled and leaned down to kiss the underside of her jaw.

"That?" He whispered, lightly biting the skin.

Jack shook her head, enjoying his playfulness. "No."

Riddick moved his lips to her ear, "This?" He nipped at her ear, causing her to moan.

"No." Jack's arms wrapped themselves around Riddick's neck. She was silently pleading him with her body.

Riddick dragged his lips slowly across her face, over her cheek and to the corner of her mouth. "Oh, did you mean this…" His lips pressed into hers, slanting over them, forcing her lips apart to allow his tongue access. He pulled her body into his, one hand on her ass, the other her back. Jack's lips followed his, her tongue playing with his. Her heart was flying. _God, he can kiss, _she thought. Riddick began to pull his mouth away from hers when she moaned, her hands gripping the back of his head in a struggle to keep him where he was.

Riddick was having none of it, though. His control wasn't as good as it normally is in the mornings, and with her sexy body pressing into his naked one, he couldn't allow the temptation. He pulled his mouth back and pressed his forehead to hers. They stayed there, just holding her for a few minutes before he moved to kiss it and let her go. "Go, shower. You need to eat." He left the room, quickly dressing in black cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. His goggles wear on the end table beside the bed, and he quickly slipped them on. During the later hours of the day, they would dim the lights so his eyes could get a rest from the harsh light. Jack could easily walk the ship in the pitch black with her eyes closed and not get lost, so she didn't mind it. He attacked his weapons belt on, pulled on his boots and headed for the galley.

Jack always got special meals before her birthday. Today he went with scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, and orange juice. He'd just finished cooking hers when she came into the room, wearing a green tank top and black shorts. Like him, she wore her weapons belt and boots. Her wet curls were pulled back on her head. She must have put on some sort of makeup on, because the dark circles under her eyes had suddenly disappeared, she didn't wear makeup often, mostly to hide how little she slept, or whatever injury she got from a fight when out in public. Riddick gave her a small smile and placed her food down on the table. When she sat down in her chair, one leg hanging to the floor, the other pulled up by her chest, he leaned over to kiss her head. "You're wearing makeup." He called out to her.

Jack glared at him; she'd been hoping he wouldn't notice. "So?" She bit into a piece of toast, looking at the back of his head as he cooked his own food.

"Stop glaring." He looked back to see the quick look of shock wash over her features. "I like it better when you're natural." He stated simply.

Jack tilted her head at him, trying to hide her smile. "Why? Makeup's supposed to make you look better." She took a mouthful of eggs.

"You don't need to look better."

Jack smiled, stood up and stood behind him, her arms touching his muscular side, her chin tilted on his shoulder. "Are you calling me pretty?" She teased.

"Jack," Riddick warned his head turning towards her slightly.

"Aw, you are." She pressed her lips into his shoulder. "Don't worry, Riddick, I won't tell anyone the big bad Richard B. Riddick thinks the almost legal tomboy looks pretty." She was teasing him, Riddick knew it, he could easily put a stop to it, but he decided to let her push it just a bit more.

"Jack," One last warning. Just one.

"What, bad ass, you afraid a little girl is going to ruin your reputation." That was it. He quickly turned and pushed her back on the table, bringing her legs out from under her. His forearm landed over her neck lightly, minimal pressure being applied. Jack didn't expect the attack, so she lost her breath. Riddick pushed his body down on hers. "Riddick, are you trying to squish me? You're heavy"

Riddick pressed his lips to her ear. "It's not my reputation I'm worried about, Jack, I don't give a fuck if people know that you're beautiful, it's when they begin to notice and you flaunt it without even knowing about it, that I begin to care." He pulled his face away and looked into her eyes. "And baby, believe me when I say you don't need makeup to look better. Dark circles or not." He stood up and went back to the food.

Jack went back to her chair, a smile spread across her face. He was too easy. She couldn't seem to stop smiling, even as he finished cooking and sat down across from her. He ate like a pig. Watching him eat was almost too funny, he grunted, ate quickly, and didn't notice if people stared. "What do you mean 'I flaunt it'?" She asked, taking another bite of her eggs, watching as he looked up at her.

He just smirked at her, not responding. Jack rolled her eyes and stood, taking her plate and glass over to the sink, shaking her head at his idiocy. She dropped her dishes down in the sink and turned back to look at him. He was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest; he had pulled his goggles up onto his forehead and his silver eyes were just burrowing into hers. "What?" She asked him, mimicking his arms.

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" He asked, bluntly. Jack was taken aback, not what she had expected to hear him ask.

"Why?"

He shook his head at her with such a Riddick face. "Just answer."

Jack gave him a look. "Um, ten minutes ago, while blending this in." She ran a hand over her face. "Now why?"

"How can you look in that mirror and not notice what those shorts do for your ass? Or that top to your breasts?" He was very blunt today.

"W-what?" Jack laughed a little at his question, again not what she had expected.

He stood from the table, grabbing up his dishes and dropping them in the sink with hers, he then moved in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her hips. "Exactly my point, you don't notice what you show off," He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It makes men crazy." With that he left her standing there, looking off at him as he walked off. "Training in the gym in an hour, Jack, late and you have to do the course again." Jack quickly ran after him, the last time she had to do the course her muscles were sore for three days. He made it worse every time, longer, harsher. She almost collapsed once.

Riddick was standing in the gym as she ran in after him, he didn't bother with waiting, but came after her quickly with his fists, Jack had to act fast to block the attack and counteract with her own. She held one of his arms away from her face and quickly brought her knee up to his gut, knowing he'd block it with his other hand. She used her other foot to quickly use his hand as leverage and push herself up to knee his in the face.

He stumbled back a few steps, gathered himself and through a kick at her. She knocked it out of the way, attacking with her punches. Riddick easily dodged and blocked every hit. She tried to kick him again, but he caught her ankle and delivered his own kick to her stomach, pushing her back to the ground. "Slow down; let them make the first move." Riddick scolded her. Jack kicked herself up, holding her hands up. She started to slowly move to her right, Riddick copying her. Jack waited, just like he said to. When Riddick finally did move for a punch, she didn't block, but moved her body to the side and punched him in the side. Riddick used her awkward angle to knock her to the floor, his arm over her neck. "Dead," He stated.

She kicked her leg up and knocked his head, she punched his gut, pushed him off and onto his back, laying her foot on his throat. "Dead," She stated.

Riddick just shook his head and punched her shin, knocking her back to the mat. "Where's your head, Jack? Think!" He yelled at her, his arm at her neck again. She bit his arm, used his flinch to twirl her legs up and over his head and locking her arm around his neck. Riddick grinned at reached back to grab hold of her head and pull her back over his body to land on the ground, all the while protecting her head from injury. "You're not focusing, Jack." Jack elbowed his stomach, punched his face, and rounded her legs around to trip him back. Once his back was on the mat, he moved to elbow his neck, but he rolled away and caught her arms behind her back, kneeing her spine.

She cried out in pain and rammed her head back against his. He didn't loosen his grip though, only tightened it, pulled her arms tighter together to hold the with one of his, pulled out his shiv and held it to her throat. "And with that you've died. That's three times, Jack, three times in three minutes. I wasn't even trying." He let her go and stood up; Jack just sat on her knees, cursing herself silently. "What are the three rules of fighting?"

Jack groaned. "Never fight angry, don't attack until they do, and keep your focus." She pushed herself up off the mat, rubbing her bruised stomach. "What do you want me to say, Riddick?" She turned to him; her shirt had ridden up onto her stomach, showing Riddick how hard he really hit her.

Riddick just looked at her, clearly angry with her. "I want to know where your fucking head is, Jack, you're not focusing, you're not waiting for the attack, and if I had to guess, it seems like you're fighting angry." He watched her, her face crossed over multiple expressions.

"I'm not fighting angry, Riddick." She placed her hands on her hips, glaring him down.

"No, you're fighting distracted, that's twice as bad. Angry, you don't think about timing, watching your opponent, but you can still fight. But distracted, you're not even trying to watch your fight." He stomped up to her, looking her down. "You know how to fight, and you're distracted." He was mad, Jack could feel it radiating off of him.

"I'm trying, Riddick," She promised, but Riddick wasn't buying it.

"No, you're not." He glared down at her. "If you're not going to try, Jack, then don't waste either of our time by simply throwing in a few punches. Fight true, or don't fight at all."

"Waste time? You think I like getting my ass beat up? That I like feeling your foot against my gut? I'm here because I know I need to train, get better, and work. I wouldn't call that wasting time." They were going head to head now, but Riddick could feel something wrong, and until she told him, he wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"Need to?" His expression made her worry. He only looked like that when he was going to throw a hard, painful test her way. She never passed them, either. "Fine, Jack, if you're trying, let's see how you do with this." He backed away from her, a grin stretching over his face. "Lights off," Suddenly, the room went black; Jack couldn't see anything, hear any movement. "You usually do well at this. Let's see how you fight in the dark."

Jack started to panic, her head wasn't in this, she knew it, and Riddick knew it. She hadn't slept enough for her senses to be alert enough, she could barely hear over her own breathing. "Riddick," She whispered, slightly panicked.

"Focus Jack, find me, fight me, prove you're in this." A hit came from behind her, knocking her legs down, she jumped back up and threw a punch behind her, hitting only air. A tap on her shoulder hand her swing her elbow at nothing. Riddick kept this going for a while, but he finally got bored and knocked her down easily, laying over top of her. "Talk, Jack." He ordered, a growl coming from the back of his throat. Jack was breathing hard, her chest heaving from over working herself.

"I-I'm fine." She was lying, he could feel it, sense it. Riddick hated it when she would lie to him, and in the dark he could see her reaction to him being on top of her. Her heart was beating fast, she couldn't look at him, she was hiding something, and he was going to find out what.

"Do not lie to me, Jack." He warned; lowering his body onto hers, pressing his chest down, making sure she felt it. He knew many ways to get her to talk, intimidation, frightening, soothing it out of her, or his personal favorite, pleasuring it out of her. Riddick had mastered that trick long ago. "You're not focused; you didn't even try to use your senses before. I told you, don't waste my time." He slammed his fist on the ground beside her. "Didn't I train you better than this?" He was being overly harsh with her, he knew it, but this was important. She wasn't fighting like she usually did, and he'd seen her fight dipshit angry, even then did she fight better than this.

A tear fell from her eyes, and Riddick could kick himself for it. He hadn't wanted to make her cry, just intimidate her, maybe scare her a little, but not upset her to tears. "Jack, if you don't tell me, I can't help, if I can't help, then I get pissed." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Lights dim" The lights powered up slightly, Jack could see him now. "What's going on with you?"

Jack closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm herself. "I didn't think that me dressing the way I do was such an issue." She whispered. Riddick was shocked, he had thought of a lot of issues that could be going on, but never that. He grinned.

"You're upset because I said you've got a nice ass?" He joked, teasing her.

"Riddick!" She kneed him, trying to get him in the groin, but missing and hit his leg instead. Riddick shifted so she was completely pinned beneath him. "I just didn't notice the change in myself, how I dress in shorter clothes, how I wear more makeup, I didn't even notice that I started owning jewelry! I'm turning into such a fucking girl, and it scared me." Riddick was even more confused than before.

"Why did it upset you so much, Jack?" He pulled back a little to look at her face better. She was still crying, silent tears fell down her face. This was the first time he'd seen her like this, and she'd had some pretty elaborate mood swings in the past. He'd seen her once on the bathroom floor crying cause she couldn't find her toothbrush. Women and their hormones scared him.

Jack was struggling to talk normally. "Because _you_ noticed it," She hit her head against the mat. "I like being a badass, working out, fighting, hacking into police ships, all that stuff that most chicks wouldn't be caught dead doing, and you like seeing me do them." She groaned, clearly stressed over the subject. "I got worried, if I turn into one of those makeup wearing girlish person that you'd…." She stopped talking, looking away.

Riddick pulled her face back to him, now he was angry. "You thought that a little makeup and you showing off your nice ass would change my feelings?" Jack closed her eyes, but Riddick wouldn't have it. "No, look at me, Jack. Answer me, did you think I'd stop loving you over a little makeup?"

Jack shook her head, but her heart wasn't in the response, and she started to cry a little more. "Dammit, Jack," Riddick ran a hand over his head. "Jack, I don't care about the makeup, hell, I don't even think you need the damn shit, you look great enough as it is. And for the jewelry, name one of those pieces that weren't a gift from someone." He gave her a look, one that dared her to try.

"Well, Imam gave me the prayer necklace, and ZIzza gave me the bracelet. And you gave me the ring…" She trailed off, remembering when he gave her that. It was his promise that they'd be together when she was legal, and not a day sooner.

"Exactly. You always keep them to wear around the person who gave them to you. You don't spend hours in a shop picking them out, or go out and spend money on makeup crap that you don't need, you're still you, Jack, not some prissy girly-girl." He leaned down to kiss her lightly, trying to reassure her of it. He could feel her smile under his lips, he did good this time, hopefully he could keep it up.

He stood up and pulled Jack along with him, smiling at her. Her makeup had long been sweated away, and her dark circles were evident. She needed more sleep, Riddick hoped if he told her to, she'd actually do it. "Thank you, Riddick." She whispered, leaning into hug him. He smiled hand held her closely for another moment.

"Anytime, kid." He leaned in to kiss her again, his lips battling with hers, tongues playing, Jack went for his shirt, egger for more, but he stopped her. "No, Jack." He warned, but Jack tried again, Riddick captured her wrists in his hands and pulled them away from him. "Two more weeks, Jack, we have to wait." Jack was about to argue, she had a good point on the tip of her tongue when a sudden red light started to flash.

Something was wrong with the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks, chapter 2

"What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled as she ran into the control room shortly after Riddick, all her clothes pulled back to their proper place, her hair pulled back from her face, as she ran to her station, running quick scans of the minor systems. Nothing was out of place in the smallest lines, so she moved onto the larger systems, navigation, auto pilot, air control, gravity buffers, and anything that could be damaged.

Riddick was typing things into keyboards, pulling up new screens, checking for body damage on the outer shell of the ship. "Got anything?" He moved to the wires above the co-pilots seat, checking for wire damage.

Jack swore, hitting her hands on the chair, pushing herself to another area to run more scans. "Nothing, no system damage, no piloting systems have been tampered with, there is nothing wrong with this ship, Riddick." Pushing herself off the chair, she moved to another computer to search through more systems, anything that could set off the alarm.

Riddick moved to beside her, typing into another computer system. Jack groaned and moved across the room, pulling up a new screen, reading the series of lines of code in front of her, decoding as she went. "There has to be something wrong with the damned ship, Jack! Figure it out!" He yelled at her, checking more wires above his head.

Jack flashed her head towards him with a deep glare. "I don't see you running three hundred and forty-two scans over nine hundred thousand systems, Riddick, I'm doing the best I can!" She typed in a code to open the most recent system movements. She was scrambling to find whatever was wrong with the damn ship so she could get it fixed. If it had something to do with the air she needed to find it fast. She noticed a system that had never been running before; she pulled it up in front of her and within the thousand lines of code she found it. The one line of code that stood out among the rest, it was easily seen by anyone who could read the codes of a space ship. She let out a large puff of air and pressed in the code to turn the alarm off. Riddick turned to her with confusion, almost anger at her turning it off.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked, moving quickly to her station and leaned over to watch as Jack wrote in different things to isolate the code by itself in an empty system. She watched as it opened to an empty network file, information popped up in front of her face. Jack laughed to herself.

"There is nothing wrong with the ship, Riddick; it's the alarm if our names came up on any system. Apparently some teams are going to the planet we crashed on to see if you're really dead or living and having a good time on that planet." She turned to him, seeing the amusement in his face. "Why do you look so pleased? Every one of those people has a chance of dying!" She was getting mad, she still had nightmares about that damned planet, watching everyone die around her, seeing Riddick save them all, hearing those creatures all around them.

Riddick looked down at her and smiled. "Because we're not going to die, and we don't know those people. They read the report Imam made about the planet, if they were smart they'd stay away and keep going on with their lives, but they're not so it's not our problem." He pulled her up from the chair and held her close to him. "Besides it hasn't been twenty-two years yet, there won't be an eclipse. So relax." He leaned in and placed his lips gently against hers. Jack sunk into the kiss, but didn't let it distract her from her mind set.

She pulled away from him and gave him a serious look. "Riddick," She pouted, not something that she liked to do often, but she would use it if she had to. He raised an eyebrow before bringing his finger up in her face, making a very Riddick like expression. "Riddick," She did it again, giving him the large eyes and sweet face.

"God dammit, Jack." He jerked her to him and kissed her with full force. "Fine, we'll go to the damned planet. Good thing you gave this machine the effects of a star jumper." He moved to the computer and typed in new commands for a new course before turning back to her. "Come on, you need to train more."

Jack laughed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the gym. She knew this wasn't going to be fun; he was going to push her as hard as he could.

Later that night.

Jack crawled into bed, her muscles were so sore from training with Riddick; she swore he was going to kill her. He'd told her he was going to make her training a little more intense over the next couple of weeks till they reached the planet, making her ready to face those damned monsters again.

Riddick came out from the bathroom wearing a pair of cargo pants and watched as she slowly eased her way under the blankets. She hadn't felt this sore in a long time. He'd been training her for years, and never did he treat her like this. She had to run for two hours straight, which would have been fine, if he didn't put the damn machine on an incline. Then he made her box for another hour, and then more fighting, and then he made her go all over again, switching up the routine a little bit every time, by the end she felt like her muscles were going to die.

"You alright, Baby?" He asked, coming up behind her in the bed, pulling her lightly against him.

"Baby? Since when do you call me by pet names other than Jack or sweet ass?" She was joking, he knew, but he felt bad for being the cause of the pain she was feeling. Riddick smiled down at her and rubbed at her shoulders, easing the tension out of them. Riddick was a asshole or a bastard 98% of the time, it was how he was, but the other 2% of the time, the rare moments, he was sweet, gentle and like a completely different person. She loved seeing him like this, worried about her, wondering how she was doing.

"I'm just being nice, Jack, don't get used to it." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her sore little body. He forgot how weak she could really be sometimes. She was so tough most of the time, matching him asshole move to another, but she was fragile a lot of the time, though she hated it when it came out in her. "Get some sleep, Jack, you're going to hate me tomorrow when you start your training."

Jack slowly aloud sleep to overtake her, Riddick kept her wrapped up in his arms, knowing the nightmares would start again soon, and he wanted to be ready for them. Maybe she would grow out of these, but until she did, he would be there, holding her while she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I had major writers block. Hope you enjoy this. **

Two weeks, chapter 3

Jack was sleeping soundly, for once. It was rare that she actually got some sleep, yet alone sleeping without any of her nightmares. Riddick sat with his back to the wall as he looked down at Jack. She was quiet tonight, not making any noise, like she had a month ago. Jack was normally a very quiet sleeper, and a light sleeper. Once the nightmares came around she became a heavy sleeper, impossible to wake from her horrid dreams. Riddick stroked her hair away from her face and smiled down at her, she was beautiful when she could sleep calmly. Her nightmares made her twist and curl, her body arched in a type of pain that Riddick could only imagine.

Jack rolled over and her head landed in Riddick's lap, and a smile spread over his face. How could he not love her? She was perfect for him and could kick ass almost as well as he could. Her little freak out today was something new for him, truthfully, he didn't mind that she flaunted how sexy she looked or that she wore a little makeup if she wanted too, he just thought she didn't need it.

She looked so tired. Riddick rubbed his head, he never got any sleep when he was worried about Jack. She had been very cuddly in bed lately, tempting him. Most nights when he wasn't holding her to help her sleep he would have to go and take a little bit of a shower to keep from trying to sleep with her. He needed to wait, it was only a few more days and then they could be together legally.

Jack rolled back over and rested against him, but her head was against his thigh instead of on it. He grinned down at her; this was one of her preferred sleeping positions. Riddick didn't need very much sleep, his animal required little rest, and the rest of the time he was on alert during the night.

Riddick moved down to lie beside Jack and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. He had no desire to return to the planet where they met, but Jack was as hard headed as he was so he had no choice but to listen. If he didn't, then he would never get to hear the end of it. And she would try and attack him more than she did now. "Riddick," Jack mumbled in protest, rolling around again, turning her body towards him.

"What, Jack?" He whispered into her hair. She was still restless, no matter what he did, even when if she was slightly awake, his animal could sense her unease. She mumbled as she snuggled closer to his bare chest. He stroked her hair away from her face and moved to stroke her cheek.

"You moved," She complained, during her face in his chest again.

Riddick chuckled, knowing she really wasn't awake right now, if anything she was talking in her sleep. "Yes, and?"

"I was comfy." She complained. Riddick smiled and kissed her hair.

"Too fucking bad, babe, I need sleep." She groaned and snuggled closer to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"But I was comfy," She pulled her head back and in her dazed state pouted at him. "And I thought you like it when I'm comfy." Riddick laughed and pushed himself up again and leaned against the wall before pulling her against his thigh again. This was something he always gave into for her, whenever she wanted her comfort back he gave and did whatever it took to get her back to being comfy again. "Thanks" She mumbled before she fell back into her silent sleep.

Riddick closed his eyes and let sleep over take him until she needed him again.

oOo

Jack slowly opened her eyes to the simulated daylight going through the lights around her. She groaned and rolled over, grabbing the covers and pulling the over her head in the process. She wanted more sleep. Last night was the best sleep she'd gotten in a while and she wanted to enjoy it. She usually was haunted by the memories by her childhood or the time they'd spent on that horrid planet. She hated her time there; it had scared the life out of her. But she needed to go and save those poor people.

Riddick had been leaning against the doorway and saw as she snuggled into the covers, and he wished he could let her sleep some more, but he had to wake her up, they had a lot of training to do today if she continued to insist they return to that pain in the ass planet. He moved from the doorway and reached under the blanket and leaned over her form. "Time for sleeps over Jack, it's time to train." He whispered, pulling his goggles over his face, something he knew Jack hated to see in the morning. She liked to see his eyes, something about his animal that, as she liked to say, was the sexiest thing about him.

"No," She mumbled.

Riddick groaned. Her teenager side was coming forward. "Hey, kid, wake up." He grabbed her ankle and shook her a little. "Jack," He pulled her ankle a little, pulling her towards him.

"Let me sleep," She groaned, trying to kick him.

Riddick was getting frustrated; she was getting into her teenage stage lately. She used to be better to wake up, and get to train. It was like every time he tried to get her up or into the damn gym she would groan and drag her ass, but she would do eventually. It just took some time to get her there. Or the promise of food. She loved his cooking, claimed he was the best cook she ever knew. Couldn't argue with that, he'd had Imam's food before.

"Hey, quit being a teenager and get your ass out of the bed." She groaned and pushed at him again. That was it. He pulled up the covers and grabbed a firm hold on her ankle and jerked her from the bed, dragging her off the bed.

"RIDDICK!" She screamed as he caught her before she hit the ground and threw her over his shoulder. "Riddick, put me down, I'll be good, please." He just grinned as he walked into the bathroom and placed her in the shower. "Riddick, DON'T!" He turned on the cold water and watched in amusement as she screamed and jumped against the cold. He closed the door and held it there while she screamed and tried to get the door open. "Please Riddick, I'm sorry I kicked you, please let me out." She was panicking; she hated small spaces, and the dark. To this day she needed some sort of light on when she was sleeping. The closed in spaces reminded her of being trapped under that piece of bone with those damn creatures trying to kill her.

She started to shake and scream. Riddick saw as she clawed at the door and she fell to the ground. He noticed his mistake quickly. He threw open the door and dragged her from the shower and onto his lap. "Jack, Jack calm down, it's okay." He shushed her while rocking her in his arms. His poor girl. He'd forgotten about the small spaces issue, she had been doing really well with it lately, and she hadn't had any freak outs in a long time. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." He stroked the wet hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. They stayed that way for a while, waiting for the shock to wear off and Jack to regain her senses. Whenever she had an attack she lost her thought process for a few minutes, her brain would take her back to whatever hell it decided to make her relive, either the planet or before.

Jack continued to shake for a little longer before she finally calmed down and turned to look at Riddick, her body was tense with fear. Riddick felt horrible, he hadn't meant for that to happen, he just wanted her to get up. Now he felt like the world's biggest ass. He picked her up carefully in his arms and moved for the bedroom again, this time he carried her in a cradle instead of over his shoulder. He placed her gently on the bed before grabbing one of his shirts from the shelves and placing it beside them. His shirts were like dresses on her.

He gripped the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, then replaced it with his shirt. He pulled back her hair from her face and tilted her head up to look at him. She still looked a little frightened, so he leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered before pushing her back on the bed and pulling the covers back over her. He would let her sleep some more. She needed it right now; he would wake her in a few hours and try again. She was his life, he should treat her that way.


End file.
